hauntedhathawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Volleyball
Haunted Volleyball is the fifth episode in Season 1 of the Haunted Hathaways. It first aired on August 10, 2013 to 2.34 million viewers. Plot Summary Frankie is not exactly the best player on her school volleyball team, so Ray decides to give her a “boost” using his ghost powers. It’s a huge success, but at the next game when Frankie is left to rely on Louie’s erratic abilities, she needs to find the confidence from inside herself and step up on her own. Main Plot Louie keeps on asking Ray to possess the cat. Ray gives Louie possessing practice. Frankie comes into the room and Michelle told the news that the volleyball coach from her school called. Frankie told the truth that she isn't as good at volleyball. Ray asks Louie to possess Frankie so Frankie would feel like she's good at sports. Michelle, Ray and Louie are watching Frankie and Michelle is talking about the cool moms who think they're so great. Louie and Ray make an excuse for leaving so Louie can possess Frankie. In Frankie's body, Louie is doing great and the judges are impressed along with the audience. The audience started to call her Frankzilla because of how good she is. One of the cool moms asks her to join, making her happy. Frankie, Michelle, Ray and Louie come back home chanting Frankie's name. Michelle goes to the kitchen to bake a cake. Since Ray helped her, she starts to ask ridiculous questions. Ray states he won't be able to come but gives Frankie a boost of confidence. When Ray leaves, Louie gloats that it was all him and Ray was just being nice. At the game, Michelle is with the cool moms dressing nice and good. Michelle brings popcorn to impress the cool moms. One of the cool moms notice Frankie looking nervous so Michelle went to Louie to ask if he could possess Frankie without Ray. Louie hasn't been able to go into someone's body without Ray which made him possess the Inchworm Mascot. Michelle tries to protect Frankie by dragging her from the game. Louie is unable to get out of the mascot and Frankie doesn't want to come out behind the bench because Michelle humiliated her. The coach asks Frankie to play because a girl got injured. Frankie managed to gain a point and win the tournament. Sub Plot Taylor has to work with James - who's classified as a class weirdo - on a history project. When Miles comes in, James notices him which isn't suppose to happen. Miles gets freaked out but he figured out why James can see him: if people have "the gift", they are able to see ghosts. Miles pretends he is a normal, average boy so he wouldn't find out the secret. Miles and James exchange jokes together. Taylor comes in and talks to Miles about seeing ghosts. James leaves and reminds that he's coming over. Taylor and Miles go to the attic and Miles discusses his plan. Taylor has little faith in his plan and doesn't believe it will work. Miles tricks her by saying he's not going to see him anymore which Taylor believes. Miles was trying to force Taylor out of the house so James could come over. James arrives with Taylor looking so she had to talk to Miles about seeing James. Miles nevertheless wanted to hang out with James. When James requested to do hand-to-hand combat, Taylor and Miles are worried that James will go right through him since he's a ghost. Miles backs down from the fight as James is going to find out his secret. Taylor refuses to let him go and has his backs. Taylor makes up an excuse where they have to fight blindfolded. Cast Main Cast *Chico Benymon as Ray Preston *Ginifer King as Michelle Hathaway *Amber Montana as Taylor Hathaway *Breanna Yde as Frankie Hathaway *Curtis Harris as Miles Preston *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Louie Preston Recurring Cast *Joseph Schirle as James Guest Cast *Kurt Scholler as Coach *Jina Song as Cool Mom # 1 *Jackie Di Crystal as Cool Mom # 2 Trivia *This marks the first appearance of James. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2013 episodes